She's Got More Than A Green Thumb
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Harley pays her dearest Ivy a visit... and gets a welcome surprise. (Harley x Ivy, Smut, Canon)


Harley Quinn strode through the entrance of the Gotham Botanical Gardens, a bright and cheery smile on her face. As she dragged her massive mallet behind her, she started to whistle a little tune to ease her spirits, walking along the tiled path to the centre of the building.

The Gardens themselves had been abandoned for many years, due to a sharp drop in tourism for the city. Since no one had ever bothered to demolish the building, it was simply kept closed to the public by the local authority. With no one around, this gave the plants more time to grow and eventually overtook the entire building.

Everywhere Harley would look, the plants would be there, some several times the size of what they naturally should be. It always amazed Harley how big they could grow, but what interested them more was the one that grew them in the first place.

She arrived at the centre of the building, taken up by a large bulb that was several times larger than Harley herself.

The clown girl looked around puzzled. Normally, when she was here, her significant other wouldn't be too far behind, usually with a passionate romantic surprise in tow.

"Hello?" She called out loudly with her hands beside her mouth. "Anybody home?!"

As Harley said those words, she felt the floor under her shake a little and the large bulb behind her state to vibrate and wriggle, as if it was about to jump off from its stem. Harley watched in surprise as the front petals of the flower burst open, revealing to her a welcome sight.

Sitting on a throne within the plant, wearing a green dress that appeared to be made of leaves and a crown of thorns in her hair, was Harley's beloved girlfriend, Poison Ivy. She gazed at her with her loving green eyes, a love she had for her and her alone.

Harley blushed softly, sighing dreamily at the redhead. "Ivy..." She said softly. "You look beautiful as ever."

Ivy stood up from her throne, various flowers blooming with every step she took and long, tentacle vines following her every move. She smiled, standing in front of Harley and cupping her cheeks. "And you look as adorable as always, my dear Harley."

Their eyes met and soon, did their lips, in a kiss passionate and tender. Ivy's arms and several of her vines wrapped themselves around Harley's body, holding her in place as the blonde girl wrapped her own arms around Ivy's neck, kissing back just as sweetly.

Sliding her tongue into Harley, Ivy kept kissing the adorable blonde. She had missed her girlfriend's company and now that they were together, Ivy wanted to spend every moment loving her, giving her the care and attention she deserved.

Harley felt her plant lover's lips pull away from her and Ivy staring at her venomously.

The redhead purred softly. "I've missed you, Harley," she said, stroking Harley's cheek. "I want to make you happy tonight."

"How are you going to make me happy?" Harley wondered, winking as if she didn't already know what Ivy was going to do to her.

"I'm going to do this," Ivy simply said, as her tentacles then wrapped themselves around their bodies, lifting them into the air.

Harley merely giggled. She loved this part of her playtimes with Ivy. She felt both Ivy and the vines reach and coiled around her body, undressing her, reducing her to her pale naked, beautiful form. The vines were warm, and slightly sticky, but Harley didn't mind at all.

Ivy traced a finger along Harley's stomach as she brought her to a bed on the other side of the gardens, placing her gently onto the cradle as dozens of the green tendrils approached them. The tentacles wrapped themselves around Harley's limbs pinning her to the bed.

The clown girl blushed, biting her lip just a little bit, as one of the tentacles neared her newly sweet wetness between her legs, spreading her labia wide open. The end of the tentacle paused for a brief moment, before making its way inside of Harley, being snug and warm inside of her pussy.

Harley moaned slightly, feeling the soft, wet mass penetrating her lower regions. She looked at Ivy lustfully, seeing her lover kissing and licking the ends some of her own tentacles.

Pamela then turned her gaze to Harley, smirking as her crown and dress merely fell apart, presenting her own naked, goddess-like figure to Harley, as a few tentacles wrapped around her own body. One entered her pussy and she made a slight moan, just as Harley had done.

"Mmmm... red," Harley sighed as Ivy climbed on top of her, the two girlfriends now amongst a literal forest of plant tentacles. "This is gonna be so freakin good."

Ivy closed her eyes, quieting Harley with a kiss of sap-covered lips. She gently pressed her tongue into Harley's mouth, both of them tasting each other's warm breath. Her hands gently cupped Harley's breasts, groping them softly, while her thoughts commanded the vines around them to begin their duty.

The tentacles within their pussies started to move in and out, pumping both women with pleasure and vigour. Moans uttered from their throats as Ivy's children fucked them both.

The vines kept coming, each one wrapping and massaging a part of either Ivy's or Harley's body. Their soft, almost vibrating touch soothed Harley most of all, the blonde feeling very much in heaven.

Ivy looked down, kissing the soft pale flesh of Harley's neck, gently leaving bites all over her skin. She needed to remind Harley that she belonged to her, that they were always meant to be.

The love bites made Harley moan even more, making her softly cry out Ivy's name in her lust-filled voice. "Mmmm... Red..."

Another moan bellowed out from Harley's throat as another vine took its place inside of her sweet, soft pussy. The green member spread open her folds, joining its comrades within Harleen's body.

"Red..." Harley moaned softly. "It's so good... I didn't think I could fit so much in me..."

"I can try fitting more in there if you feel like it," Ivy replied, kissing Harley's lips softly and threading their fingers together.

"I'll be alright," Harley told her beautiful plant angel, looking up at her with loving eyes. "Just... make me cum real good okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my beloved Harley," Ivy told her, resuming her passionate kissing of Harley's swan-like neck.

Harley moaned louder, overcome with sheer pleasure from Ivy's kisses. At Ivy's command, another vine approached Harley's face, gently stopping in front of her mouth. The clown girl smiled, gazing lustfully at the plant member.

She opened up her mouth and gently took the tip of the vine inside of her, kissing it passionately and starting to make out with it as best as she could. She felt her tongue slide over the tip of the tentacle, kissing it as if Ivy's lips were upon it.

Ivy was joining the tentacles in Harley's pussy, moaning and gently breathing from the pleasure she gave herself. She got down and put her lips to the opening her creations had made for her in Harley's lower lips, joining her dozen children in eating out Harley Quinn.

Harley cried out Ivy's name through her making out with the tentacle, gagging slightly from how big it was when Ivy's thoughts commanded it to travel deeper into her mouth.

The two women were deep within their pleasures by that point. Ivy's army of tentacles now wrapped their bodies fully, over a dozen pumping sweet, thick love into their pussies.

"Red..." Harley moaned louder, feeling herself very close to her first orgasm. "I'm so... so fucking close... ohhhh."

Ivy had buried her head in Harley's legs, eating out her walls with the tentacles, sending her green tongue into her body and licking her insides tenderly. She could feel Harley's lips bucking from how close she was and that only made her sweet folds more delicious.

She continued to eat, looking up as she saw her beloved's face blush bright red. Harley was not even making a noise anymore. She had completely given in to her tender pleasure.

This spurned Ivy on. She got back down again, determined to make Harley cum there and then to give her the best orgasm of her life. She licked and kissed the folds and insides of her clown girl, taking it into her mouth.

Harley bit her lip again, not being able to take any more of Ivy's pleasuring. With all her might, all of her energy, she came, hard and with a cry of love and happiness. "Ivy...!"

Juices flowed from Harley's slit, Ivy drinking it all up, taking the sweet nectar as her own little snack. She smiled, looking at Harley, silently commanding her tentacles to retreat.

Panting softly, Harley looked into Ivy's eyes, purring like a kitty. She clearly wanted more and Ivy knew just what to give her.

Ivy spread her own legs, sliding her pelvis around Harley's neck, enticing the blonde to have one last meal before she succumbed to her exhaustion.

Harley gladly started to eat, softly tasting Ivy's sweet folds. It wasn't long until Ivy moaned softly and Harley was given her dessert.

Sliding back down, Ivy snuggled Harley, the two women purring and cooing in each other's arms. Their hearts and bodies were full of love, but both of them were clearly exhausted.

"Harley..." Ivy said sleepily. "I love you so much... you are the best girlfriend ever."

"The same for you, Red," Harley responded, before the two fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

xXx

 **Author's note:** For those who like the fic I did around Christmas, Harley's Harem, you'll certainly get a kick out of this ;) Also, for all these DC prompts (and a couple of the overwatch ones) my dear friend Sam AKA Thefingerfuckingfemalefury on Tumblr sent them in. She came up with them and she's a really amazing friend. Hope you like them!


End file.
